Compromiso
by Kasaru28
Summary: Él sabía muy bien que su relación con Rukia no era exactamente de amigos íntimos, pero se tenían la suficiente confianza al menos le dijera: "Hey fresita, estoy comprometida".


Hi hi~ :3 Tenia un buen tiempo con este One en mi compu y al fin me anime a subirlo Yay~! Este fue un regalo a mi amiga satanicah Narumi por estar un año mas viejah -lanza confeti- (?) bueno sin mas que decir ojala les guste y me dejen un review significan mucho para mi :3

* * *

**_Compromiso_**

- Me voy – anuncio-

-Aja... -respondió pelinaranja acostado en el sofá cambiando los canales sin mucho interés-

-... Dije que me voy –repitió más fuerte-

- Y yo te dije que _**AJA**_ –siguió cambiando de canales- Mierda, no están pasando nada bueno.

- Ichigo -llamo- no sé si tu pequeño cerebro no hizo sinapsis correctamente pero, ME-VOY -separo las últimas palabras con una pequeña pausa esperando captar la atención del chico-

- Y... ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? –la observo confundido ¿Qué rayos quería la enana? ¿Que no entendía que estaba _muy_ ocupado?-

- Idiota –soltó caminando a la salida-

- Oi enana, recuerda que el sábado es la fiesta de Inoue –le grito desde el sofá volviendo a su trabajo con el control remoto-

La chica se detuvo al frente de la puerta.

- Dile que no iré –anuncio-

- ¿Qué?... pero que dices Ruki—

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Ichigo guardara silencio, levanto un poco su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que Rukia lo había dejado nuevamente con la palabra en la boca.

-Esa maldita enana –se puso de pie de un salto, rápidamente- ¡Oi Rukia! –llamo al abrir la puerta pero ya no había rastro de la morena- Tsk… Joder.

_Martes. Miércoles. Jueves. Viernes._

Cuatro días.

Cuatro malditos días y la enana no había aparecido.

Ni siquiera había dejado una nota, como comúnmente lo hacía.

Simplemente se _desvaneció_.

- Jodida enana, ya vera cuando aparezca –susurro antes de darle una mordida a su pan-

- Si tanto la extrañas, ¿Porque no vas a la Soul Society? –sugirió malicioso cierta persona a su lado, tomando un poco de su jugo-

- ¿Qué? Estás loco cuatro ojos –declaro antes atacar con otro mordisco a aquel pan que poco le había hecho- ¿Cómo crees que voy a extrañar a esa enana tan molesta?

- No sé, los cuatro últimos días te la haz pasado: "Maldita enana cuando piensa regresar", "Ya vera cuando regrese", "Destruiré su colección de chappy si no aparece mañana" –cito- Eso me da una pista, nada muy seguro.

- No he dicho eso –negó terminando su comida-

- Oh, claro que si lo has dicho, y lo sabes -espeto sonriente el Quincy, al fin una oportunidad para picar un poco al pelinaranja, no era algo que fuera a desperdiciar- Deberías ser sincero, no hay nada de malo que extrañes a Kuchi—

- NO. LA. EXTRAÑO –estallo al fin- Ya deja de decir eso –se levantó- Me largo, acabas de arruinarme el almuerzo –miro al chico con desprecio y se dirigió a la puerta-

- Tal vez Urahara-san sepa algo –alcanzo a decir antes de que Ichigo cerrara la puerta de un solo golpe-

El chico Quincy noto ciertas mirada sobre él y volteo.

- ¿Qué? Si es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que la extraña, me puedo divertir con el –argumento serio acomodando sus lentes, aunque por más seriedad que aparentara, no podía eliminar aquel temblor en las comisuras de sus labios, provocando una distorsionada sonrisa-

Iba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, pateando cualquier cosa que tuviera al frente, ¿Él? ¿Extrañar a la enana?... Sí, claro y dentro de poco también se haría fan de Chappy.

- Kurosaki-kun… -susurro alguien-

¿Cómo mierda iba a extrañar a esa enana molesta, escandalosa, arrogante…

- Kurosaki-kun –aquella voz sonando vagamente, muy lejana como para que su _ocupada_ mente la captara-

… Caprichosa, engreída…

- ¡Oye! Que no escuchas que te llaman tonto –grito una voz diferente a la anterior, golpeándolo en la cabeza-

- ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué mierda te pasa, por qué me golpeas? –acaricio ligeramente la zona afectada, su vieja amiga golpeaba algo fuerte, y más cuando lo tomaba desprevenido-

- Idiota –susurro- Orihime tiene 5 minutos llamándote –le dijo mientras señalaba a la nombrada detrás de ella-

- N-No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan –calmo la chica- No lo llame muy fuerte…

- Orihime… -suspiro resignada- Te esperare en el salón ¿Si?

La rubia asintió y observo al chico frente a ella que aún se acariciaba el golpe recibido por su amiga.

- Bueno, Kurosaki-kun… hace algunos días que no veo a Rukia y –hablaba pausadamente algo nerviosa, esperando la completa atención del chico-

- Tsk… Todo es por culpa de esa enana –maldijo en susurro, intentando prestarle atención a la chica frente a el-

- E-en fin, quería saber si, ¿vendrían a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? –finalizo con algo de temor-

- Ah… -no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica realmente pero eso ultimo había logrado entenderlo-

" _Dile que no iré"_

Recordó las últimas palabras de la pelinegra antes de irse, ¿Así que tampoco planeaba regresar mañana?

- Rukia me dijo que no podría ir –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio-

- Ya veo… -guardo silencio unos segundos- Y… ¿Y _tú_?

- Uhm… Si claro, por qué no –respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ¿De verdad rukia tampoco aparecería mañana?-

- ¡Qué bien! –Celebro sin poder evitar unir sus manos con alegría- Entonces, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun –le sonrió antes de correr al salón-

- Sí, si claro –camino a la salida de la escuela, ahora no tenía ganas de ir a clases, igual ya había faltado prácticamente medio semestre-

Ichigo camino como autómata por las calles de Karakura, aun negándose a la idea de que la morena tampoco apareciera el día de mañana, gracias a sus buenos reflejos evito chocar con alguien, aunque no fuera una acción de la que estuvo consiente.

Se detuvo algo impresionado, al ver a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos.

_Urahara shotten_

Su subconsciente lo traiciono, no, eso era imposible, el jamás llegaría inconscientemente a ese lugar, seguramente Urahara había hecho algo que lo condujo hasta su tienda, sí, eso debía ser.

. . .

- Maldito Ishida –susurro entrando a la tienda– ¡Urahara-san!

La tienda era un completo caos, había cosas regadas por todos lados, apenas y se veía el suelo, diviso a Ginta nadando literalmente entre las cosas seguido de Ururu, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

- Mira Ururu, es Ichigo –tomo el rostro de su amiga para que viera al chico- Gane, ahora tu deberás limpiar la tienda una semana –anuncio sonriente-

- Pero, Ginta-kun –llamo la chica- Yo fui la que aposte que Ichigo-kun vendría –recordó al chico-

- Ururu es malo decir mentiras –grito lanzándose contra la chica, aprovecho la situación y tiro de su cabello- Ahora di que yo fui el que aposto que vendría –ordeno tirando más fuerte de su cabello-

- Pero Ginta-kun me acabas de decir que es malo mentir –recordó quejándose ligeramente de los maltratos del chico-

Cuando Ichigo iba a intervenir, vio al chico estampado contra la pared, cortesía de Urahara Kisuke.

- Ginta-kun, asume tus responsabilidades de hombre y afronta tu derrota –dijo entre risas fingidas el rubio- Ahora, ayuda a Ururu a limpiar este desastre .

- sí, sí, si –respondió de mala gana con la mano en su mejilla que ahora era adornada por distintas tonalidades de rojo-

Guardo silencio unos segundos, no estaba seguro si quería saber que estaba pasando en la tienda de Urahara.

- ¡Oh, Kurosaki! –llamo emocionado el rubio, recién percatándose de la presencia del chico- ¿A que debo tu visita?

- Ehm… -llevo una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo un poco- Quería saber si sabes algo de Rukia, se—

-¡Oh! ¡Kuchiki-dono! –interrumpió nuevamente con ese tono de emoción que le causaba un pequeño escalofrió al chico- Eso me recuerda –dejo de hablar unos segundos y empezó a buscar entre las cosas en el piso- ¡Aquí esta! –anuncio sosteniendo en sus manos un muñeco gigante de conejo, el cual ichigo no sabía cómo no lo había visto antes- Estoy seguro que esto le encantara a Kuchiki-dono –sonrió dando unas vueltitas a imitación de vals junto con el conejo mutante-

- Urahara… -llamo intentando sacar al hombre del mundo en el que se había metido-

- ¡Ah, Kurosaki! –coloco una expresión de sorpresa- ¿A que debo tu visita?

_¿Un deja vu?_

No, era sencillamente la idiotez del antiguo shinigami frente a él.

- Quiero saber si sabes algo de Rukia –arrastro las palabras claramente enojado-

- Oh… Kuchiki-dono –sonrió- ¿Crees que esto le agrade? –le coloco el conejo a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual hizo que el chico se sobresaltara un poco-

- Que mier… -observo el conejo casi en su nariz y lo aparto de un manotazo- Es blanco, tiene orejas y es mutante, claro que le gustara –concluyo ligeramente más enojado que antes- Ahora donde—

- ¡Qué bien! –Celebro el rubio bailando nuevamente con el conejo- Sera el regalo perfecto para el compromiso de Kuchiki-dono

- ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA RUKIA? –Grito finalmente alcanzando su punto de ebullición-

Un momento.

¿Qué?

- C-Compromiso –intento que su voz sonara lo más… lucida, posible, aunque estaba seguro que fue inútil-

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –Lo miro extrañado por su reacción-Acaso –miro la cara de incredulidad y confusión del chico- ¿No sabias que Kuchiki-dono está comprometida? –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa-

El chico no reaccionaba, ¿Compromiso?, ¿Rukia?, estaba seguro que era _imposible_ que pudieran conjugarse esas dos palabras en la misma oración.

-Kurosaki-kun –canturreo el dueño de la tienda- Regresa a nuestro mundo por favor –pidió moviendo su abanico frente al rostro del chico-

-¿A qué te refieres con…_Compromiso_? – pudo preguntar finalmente saliendo de su lapsus mental-

- Así que no lo sabias –sonrió-

- Urahara -susurro dejando claro que no quería más rodeos-

- Kuchiki-dono, esta Com-pro-me-ti-da –deletreo lentamente para su propio disfrute personal-

- Pe-Pero eso ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –Empezó a bombardear con preguntas, esperando que todo fuera una broma del hombre-

- Es algo muy lógico –respondió sereno el hombre- ya Kuchiki-dono está en la edad, y Byakuya estuvo de acuerdo finalmente –suspiro- no sabes cuantos años en dar su aprobación.

Ahora si estaba perdido.

¿Qué era lógico? ¿Qué Rukia estaba en edad? ¿Qué Byakuya dio su aprobación?

¡Y una mierda!

Eso sencillamente no podía pasar, porque _él_ no había dado su aprobación y a menos que aquella conjugación que parecía imposible anteriormente no estuviera su nombre a juego era pura mierda.

. . .

¿Él había dicho…

No, seguramente fue su mente haciéndole una pequeña broma, lo que pensó... _obligadamente_, claro está, había sido solo una reacción de su mente ante la impactante noticia, eso era todo.

- Kurosaki, enserio me asustas cuando te pierdes así –confeso el rubio pintándole la cara a Ichigo mientras estaba en su lucha mental-

Ichigo le lanzo un golpe al hombre mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camisa.

- Siempre tan violento, con razón Kuchiki-dono no te dijo nada –susurro con la mano en la cara cubriendo el golpe dado por el chico-

- Debo irme- anuncio y corrió a la salida-

El rubio iba a decirle algo, pero el chico se había desaparecido de su vista en un segundo, noto la presencia de Kensai a sus espaldas y sonrió.

- Es un estúpido ¿verdad? –Pregunto viendo la dirección que había tomado el chico-

- Así es –oculto su sonrisa con el abanico- un _gran_ estúpido

Él sabía muy bien que su relación con Rukia no era exactamente de amigos _íntimos_, pero se tenían la suficiente confianza al menos le dijera: "Hey fresita, estoy comprometida".

Por más bizarro he imposible que sonara eso, es decir, ella le había dado sus poderes de Shinigami, el la había rescatado, compartieron habitación por mucho tiempo, y técnicamente aun la compartían, claro, peleaban el 80% del tiempo, no podían estar más de 5 minutos sin recordar algo estúpido que hizo el otro, constantemente se hacían bromas muy pesadas…

Pero aun así eran _amigos_ … ¿no?

Y ahora que pensaba… ¡¿A dónde coño iba?

- Tsk-dejo de correr, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden- Bien Ichigo, ahora ,¿Qué harás? –Se preguntó mirando al cielo-

. . .

Mierda, ahora hasta estaba hablando solo.

No sabía si estaba ya volviéndose loco, o había un _conejo_ cayendo del cielo justo en su dirección.

Sintió un _gran_ peso encima de su cuerpo y el frio asfalto rozar con su mejilla. Tenía un _gran _ y _horrible_ conejo blanco que estaba cómodamente en su espalda. Cuando vio por segunda vez al intento de conejo extraterrestre, luego de levantarse, noto una carta en sus patas curiosamente dirigida a el.

"_Kurosaki-kun_

_Me temo que no puedo llevarle su hermoso regalo a Kuchiki-san, así que si podrías hacerme el favor de llevárselo te lo agradecería._

_Nota: podrás abrir el Senkai con el muñeco"  
_

-Pero qué coño –una vena empezaba a brotar en su frente -

"_PD: Si te niegas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de recordarte todas las cosas que he hecho por ti._

_Urahara Kisuke"_

_Touché._

El Ex-Capitán había dado en el punto débil del chico, porque Ichigo _odiaba_ deberle algo a alguien, y aunque _no_ quería debía saldar su deuda y entregarle aquel adefesio felpudo a Rukia.

Aunque viendo el lado positivo: Podía hablar con Rukia... Y con el bastardo de su prometido.

_No sabía_ porque pero, sentía que todo iba a terminar en golpes y eso no le _desagradaba_.

Así que, ¿Por qué esperar más?

. . .

La Soul Society tenía cierto parecido con la tienda de Urahara, aunque las cosas en el piso –en este caso; basura- era menos visible.

La gente corría de un lado a otro llevando distintas cosas, pero todas esas cosas tenían _algo_ en común.

Blanco.

Tanto las que estaban en el piso, como las que llevaban los shinigamis, eran todas eran del más puro _blanco._

Todo ese alboroto no podría ser por la enana ¿Verdad?

… _¿Verdad?_

-¡Cuidado! –

Demasiado tarde, Ichigo había sido golpeado por un gran tronco, que algún idiota llevaba.

- ¡Oi!-llamo el agresor- Pero que rayos haces parado en medio de la calle, recuerda que estamos… -dejo de hablar un segundo y vio una pequeña mata de cabello naranja- ¿Ichigo?

El nombrado solo estaba susurrando diferentes maldiciones en el suelo, y veía con odio el muñeco felpudo que estaba sin un rasguño a su lado.

Casi parecía que se reía de él. Todo era culpa de esa cosa mutante... y de la maldita enana.

- ¡Ichigo! –Llamo nuevamente pisando su espalda- préstame atención cuando te hablo, idiota –reclamo hundiendo mas su pie en la espalda del chico-

- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa? –Grito molesto levantándose con su zanpakutoh en mano- ¿Renji?

- Keh, idiota –susurro viendo al chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso no te interesa –respondió cortante tomando el muñeco junto a el-

Una fuerte risa llego a los oídos de Ichigo, al voltear vio al pelirojo riéndose y señalar tanto a él como al peluche.

Ahora si lo mataría.

- Lo siento –trato de calmarse- pero es que te vez tan _bien_ con ese conejito –pero era realmente malo, sus risas volvieron a estallar- Muy masculino ¿Sabes? Hasta va con tu imagen.

- Tsk, deja de joder –intentaba tomar el peluche de la forma más decente posible, pero debido a su gran tamaño no le quedaba más que _abrazarlo_-

Renji volvió a verlo y reír, no todos los días vez a Kurosaki Ichigo _abrazando_ a un tierno conejito de felpa.

Ichigo estaba cabreado, no sabía si estrangular al conejo en sus manos o al pelirojo frente a él, y ya que la primera opción estaba descartada, la segunda le parecía _muy_ tentadora.

Un teniente más uno menos. _¿Quién lo notaria?_

- Supongo que, eso, es para Rukia –consiguió decir después de no correr el riesgo de atragantarse con sus propias carcajadas-

- Wow, eres un genio renji –respondió sarcástico-

- No imagine que le trajeras algo –siguió, ignorando el comentario anterior- Rukia me dijo que _no _te había invitado.

Sintió una gran flecha clavarse en su espalda al escuchar esas palabras.

- No lo hizo –declaro señalando el muñeco- Esto es de parte de Urahara-san.

- Oh, así que… ¿No te invito? –estaba provocando la furia de su amigo/rival, pero era demasiado tentador para dejarlo ser-

- Eso no me interesa –comento aparentemente sin importancia desviándole la vista al pelirojo-

-Hoy es un día muy importante para Rukia –seguía hablando ignorando lo que Ichigo decía- hasta los de más bajo rango fueron invitados.

Hay estaba la segunda flecha clavada justo al lado de la anterior.

- Hasta Hanatarou, incluso los estudiantes de la academia asistirán –informaba malicioso-

Tercera flecha en su espalda.

- Y tam—

- ¡YA BASTA! –Grito molesto- no me interesa quien coño va a venir a ver casarse a la enana y tampoco me interesa si esa enana me tomo en cuenta o no –hablaba alto y enojado-

- Casarse… -repitió Renji-

- Así es, no tienes que repetírmelo –ya empezaba a cansarse que todos se lo dijeran- Solo estoy aquí para entregar esta cosa mutante e irme –miro al pelirojo- ¡¿Entiendes? –Finalizo dándose vuelta dispuesto a buscar el paradero de Rukia-

_Oh_, la sonrisa de Renji se ensancho de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ichigo! –llamo-

- ¡¿Qué? –estaba a la defensiva, seguramente renji quería seguir discutiendo-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Se ofreció sonriente el pelirojo-

Ichigo al ver sonreír al teniente sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, pero si quería acabar con todo rápido sería mejor que aceptara la ayuda del pelirojo.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

En las residencias Kuchiki, todo estaba impecablemente decorado, mesas, flores, todo estaba elegantemente decorado de blanco y dorado.

- Parece que Byakuya no escatimo en gasto –comento viendo atentamente el lugar-

- Pues claro que no, es el _gran día_ de Rukia después de todo –rio entre dientes al ver la mueca que hacia el chico-

- Si, si, lo que sea –quito importancia- ¿Dónde está Rukia? Quiero entregarle esto y largarme –paso su vista por todos lados, sintiendo desagrado- Este lugar me enferma.

- Oh, Rukia está dentro –¿Por qué aquella miserable sonrisa no salía de los labios del joven tatuado? Él no tenía idea, tampoco estaba muy interesado en saberlo-

-Bien, gracias…supongo –empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa, al fin acabaría con todo aquello-

- Es la tercera puerta –grito el pelirojo al ver al chico alejarse-

Si Ichigo fuera más a fiestas de ese tipo, hubiera sabido que en la entrada hay una cesta para regalos y que no era necesario entregar los regalos en persona.

- Tercera puerta y una mierda-ya llevaba cerca de 30 minutos recorriendo el lugar y aun no veía rastro de la morena-

La residencia Kuchiki era demasiado grande, apenas había entrado vio un pasillo repleto de puertas, maldijo a Renji una vez más, ahora entendía aquella sonrisa, se estaba riendo de él.

Ya iban 20 puertas y nada de la enana.

- Maldicion –siseo por bajo abriendo otra puerta-

Se paralizo instantáneamente, frente a él no estaba nadie más que Rukia. Pero no era por eso que estaba en shock la verdadera razón era que Rukia se estaba _cambiando_.

La chica tenía su hermoso vestido a medio subir y con el cierre en su espalda completamente abierto, dejándole poco a la imaginación. No tardo en sentir la sangre circulando en su rostro.

- Oniisama –llamo la chica, ajena a quien estaba realmente a sus espaldas- que bueno que llegaste, necesito ayuda con el cierre –dijo al momento que con una mano sostenía su cabello y con la otra sostenía el vestido para evitar que cayera-

Un momento

_¿Oniisama?_

Toba la vergüenza del chico se había esfumado en un segundo, ahora solo tenía lugar para un sentimiento: _Ira_.

- ¡¿Cómo coño que Oniisama? –Alzo la voz enojada, por qué coño esperaba que Byakuya le subiera el vestido-

- ¿Qué? –Se volteo de inmediato al escuchar esa voz _tan_ familiar- ¡Ichigo! –intento subir más su vestido pero ya que no estaba ajustado era una tarea difícil-

- ¡¿Por qué coño estas esperando a Byakuya?, Acaso quieres que te vea –no pudo evitar escanear el pequeño cuerpo de la morena- ¿Así?

- Pero que –dejo de hablar un segundo, ¿Quién se creía?- ¡Qué mierda te pasa! –Se había olvidado por completo de su falta de ropa- ¡¿Quién coño te crees para reclamarme?

- ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! –Respondió acercándose a la morena-

- Pues ¡A mí me sabe a poco! –Contraataco acortando ya la poca distancia que les quedaba- Tú no eres nadie para venirme a gritar y ¡mucho menos reclamarme! –Respiraba agitada, jamás se había enojado tanto con el chico- Puedo pedirle a quien me dé la reverenda gana que me suba el vestido –finalizo respirando agitada-

- ¿Ah sí? –Pregunto viendo a la chica que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo-

- ¡SI! –Confirmo sin apartarle la vista-

Sin previo aviso Ichigo tumbo a Rukia a un mueble cercano a ellos, ella había puesto algo de resistencia, pero la fuerza del chico y que hubiera caído de espalda no ayudaba. Él estaba a horcadas de ella e inmovilizó sus brazos con una sola de sus manos.

- ¡O-Oi! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Quítate! –Exigió moviéndose pero no conseguía hacer retroceder absolutamente nada al chico-

No fue hasta que sintió el aliento del chico en su cuello que recordó en la situación en la que estaba.

Media desnuda.

Tirada en un sofá.

Y con un chico entado en sus caderas.

Eso no podía ser bueno y mucho menos que el chico respirara en su espalda desnuda. Mierda ¿Por qué no se había puesto brassier?.

- I-Ichigo qu-que –intentaba mantener el control de su voz, pero el aliento del chico chocando contra su piel no lo facilitaba-

- Cállate enana, tus opiniones desde ahora no importan –sentencio besando el cuello de la chica-

Mierda, estaba en problemas, Ichigo ya no la escucharía, podía sentir su boca bajar por su espalda y depositar pequeños besos durante el recorrido.

Lo peor de todo, era que, a ella le _gustaba_. No lo admitiría delante de él _jamás_, pero no le desagradaba lo que hacía el chico. Cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre su piel una pequeña corriente la recorría completamente.

No supo en que momento Ichigo había soltado el agarre de sus brazos, ni cuándo se había dado la vuelta para encararlo.

- Rukia –llamo viendo a la chica que depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello-

- Cállate –ordeno devolviéndole la mirada-

Ichigo sonrió ante su reacción, acerco lentamente su rostro al de la morena y unió finalmente sus labios, Rukia no tardo en corresponder el beso.

Era un beso inexperto, él no tenía _nada_ de experiencia y estaba seguro de que Rukia tampoco, y de no ser así… mataría a alguien.

Solo pensar que Rukia pudo besar a otra persona hizo que fuera con más furia contra los labios de la chica, aprovecho la confusión de la chica e introdujo su lengua a su boca. Rukia parecía algo perdida, pero no perdería contra Ichigo y correspondió lo mejor que pudo, cosa que el chico no le molesto.

- ¿Rukia-sama ya está lista? –escucharon a alguien llamar desde afuera e inmediatamente se separaron-

- E-En un segundo –consiguió decir no supo cómo-

- Esta bien, la esperare afuera –anuncio-

Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y solo esperaban que el otro dijera o hiciera algo primero.

- Ejem –Rukia rompió el silencio aclarando su garganta- Te… Te importaría quitarte –pidió sin mirar al chico-

Inmediatamente se bajó de encima de la pelinegra, miro a otro lado ya que el vestido se había bajado más de lo debido y dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos, demasiada tentación en un frasco pequeño.

- Ichigo… yo –comenzó, necesitaba decir algo para apartar el incómodo silencio-

- Debes irte –corto- Te están esperando

- Si, pero –si era sincera ya no le importaba absolutamente nada el compromiso-

- ¡Te están esperando Rukia! –Repitió algo molesto- Tu futuro esposo te espera –sintió asco de decir esas palabras-

- .. ¿Ah? –Replico confundida- ¿Qué esposo?

- No te hagas la inocente –volteo un poco para verla- Ya lo sé todo, se de tu compromiso, sé que te casaras Rukia.

Era la segunda vez en el día que una escandalosa risa golpeaba a los oídos del chico, vio a la chica sostenerse el vestido para que no se cayera debido a los espasmos de la risa.

¿Se había vuelto loca? Por cómo se reía, empezó a considerar esa posibilidad.

- Sabia que eras idiota –dijo entre risas- pero no _tanto._

- Gracias por el cumplido –resoplo-

- Ichigo –llamo-

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto molesto-

- No me voy a casar –declaro-

- ... Repítelo –pidió-

- .Voy. –repitió lentamente para que el chico pudiera entender- el "Compromiso" es con la familia Kuchiki, significa que me comprometo como sucesora a darle el próximo heredero a los Kuchiki –explico-

Mataría a los dos bastardos que le habían visto la cara de tonto.

Los mataría _muy_ lentamente. Oh sí, podía ver su sangre corre en su muy avivada imaginación.

- ¿Ichigo? –Llamo pasando una mano por la cara del chico- ¿Estas bien? –juraría que había sentido un pequeño instinto asesino salir del chico-

- Ahora si –sonrió viendo a la chica confundida-

- En fin –suspiro mientras se daba vuelta- ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? –Pidió subiendo un poco su cabello-

- No me hago responsable –anuncio tomando a la chica de la cintura-

- Idiota- susurro sonrojada-

El día paso sin muchas complicaciones, Rukia hizo su estúpida ceremonia, Renji había quedado _accidentalmente_ atrapado en el Senkai siendo perseguido por el Koutotsu y apenas regreso a su mundo con _su_ Rukia, se encargó de darle a Urahara unas pastillas _especiales_ cortesía de Yoruichi que siempre estaba dispuesta a gastarle una broma al rubio, según había escuchado el Ex-Capitán aun no conseguía salir del baño.

Después de "visitar" a Urahara, fue con Rukia a disculparse con Inoue por faltar a su fiesta, él no la había notado triste pero según la enana, al parecer, le había afectado mucho la ausencia del chico, aunque el seguía sin entender el porqué de eso.

En fin, casi todo estaba como antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía una _relación_ con Rukia, cosa que aunque parezca increíble le hacía sentirse feliz, aunque eso _nunca_ lo admitiría delante de la morena.

- ¡ICHIGO! –grito desde la otra planta una voz que jamás podría confundir-

- Mierda ¿Qué coño le pasara ahora? –Se preguntó sin moverse un centímetro del sofá-

- Ichigo Kurosaki –llamo nuevamente la chica aunque ahora estaba justo frente a el- puedes explicarme… ¡¿Qué es _esto? _–exigió señalando el muñeco gigante de chappy que ahora tenía el cuello mucho más delgado y con su cabeza colgando peligrosamente a punto de caerse-

Ahora que lo recordaba, había _abrazado_ muy fuerte a la cosa mutante cuando Rukia lo había confundido con su hermano.

Mierda, Rukia lo mataría si confesaba o mínimo lo castraba y ninguna de las opciones le gustaba.

- Rukia –la llamo suave levantándose del sillón y abrazando a la chica-

- O-Oi Ichigo q-que –

- Te amo –interrumpió besando suavemente su mejilla antes de darse a la fuga-

- ... – estaba parada como una estúpida _sonrojada_ viendo al chico como huía, un momento- ¡ICHIGO COBARDE! –aquel grito de guerra fue lo único que pudo soltar antes de empezar a perseguir a su, ahora, _novio_-

Había cosas que _jamás_ podían cambiar.


End file.
